i knew everything about young justice
by x-men1fan
Summary: a girl named May Fleur gets saved by robin and he learns she knows everything including his identity
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY DC CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FICTION.

Hi, my name is May Fleur and this is the story of how I met young justice.  
>I was running for about four blocks and I was starting to lose my breathe, with my asthma if I<br>ran for another block I would pass out from exhaustion, but as if an angel had heard my  
>thoughts I felt an arm wrap around my waist and swing me up on top of the nearest roof top.<br>I look up to see my saviour and I see a boy around my age looking at me with a look of  
>concern on his face "are you alright?! Why were you running?" He asks " I'm fine. I was running from my house, my dad is really angry right now and my mom told me whenever dad is mad like that to run as far as I can" I say when I see his face properly and my jaw drops open "oh my god! Your robin! Of young justice!" I say then I cover my mouth " do people know your identity?" I ask because I just realize that he is Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. The eye lenses on his mask grow wide and he pulled me farther onto the roof "do you know my identity?!" He says " yeah, aren't you Richard Grayson?" I ask my brown eyes wide. He sits down beside me and stares at me "what colour are my eyes" he asks "icy blue" I reply " And might I add that I know who batman is" I say. He looks at me and I tenderly reach for his mask but he grabs my wrists and says " you promise you won't tell anyone my secret identity?" "I promise" and he releases my wrists and I take off his mask, I sigh "you have beautiful eyes" I say, " I need to take you to the cave" he says " wait do you mean the bat cave or mount justice?" And he shakes his head in disbelief " come on we need to get you inspected by Bruce, I mean batman" oh it doesn't matter you know everything" he says as he drags me to an abandoned photo booth and we're gone in a bright flash.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I suddenly realize that I am in mount justice surrounded by the team and I sit up slowly. I groan "what happened?" Kid flash rushes up to me saying "we'll you and robin had just come and I just happened to be running by I kind of crashed into you and you got knocked out." I groan again "no wonder my head hurts". All of a sudden I think of something "hey!" I say "why don't we play a game?" Robin jumps up and says "truth or dare". Everyone just sort of nodded in agreement. "I think I know everyone's name" I say "Artemis, robin, Wallace, kaldur, Megan, Conner and Zantana. Right?" I ask. Everyone's jaw dropped open while robin just sat there and smirked, so I asked "who's ready to start?"

" okay, kid flash" I turn to him " truth or dare?" "Dare" he replies "okay, I dare you to sing Ed Sheeran don't" I would love to see kid flash sing this. He sighs and stands up

Ah lahmlahlah  
>Ah lahmlahlah<p>

I met this girl late last year  
>she said, "Don't you worry if I disappear."<br>I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake  
>I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait<br>But then I jump right in  
>A week later returned<br>I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn  
>But I gave her my time for two or three nights<br>Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right  
>I went away for months until our paths crossed again<br>She told me, "I was never looking for a friend."  
>Maybe you could swing by my room around 10:00<br>Baby, bring a lemon and a bottle of gin  
>We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM<br>Baby, if you wanted me then you should've just said  
>She's singing<br>Ah lahmlahlah

Don't fuck with my love  
>That heart is so cold<br>All over my home  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah lahmlahlah  
>Don't fuck with my love<br>I told her she knows  
>Take aim and reload<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah lahmlahlah<p>

For a couple weeks I  
>Only wanna see her<br>We drink away the days with a take-away pizza  
>Before a text message was the only way to reach her<br>Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her  
>Singing out Aretha<br>All over the track like a feature  
>And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either<br>But me and her we make money the same way  
>Four cities, two planes the same day<br>And those shows have never been what it's about  
>But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out<br>I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch  
>But we should get on a plane<br>Or we'll be missing it now  
>Wish I'd have written it down<br>The way that things played out  
>When she was kissing him<br>How? I was confused about  
>She should figure it out while I'm sat here singing<br>Ah lahmlahlah

Don't fuck with my love  
>That heart is so cold<br>All over my home  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah lahmlahlah  
>Don't fuck with my love<br>I told her she knows  
>Take aim and reload<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah lahmlahlah<p>

_[Knock knock knock]_ on my hotel door  
>I don't even know if she knows what for<br>She was crying on my shoulder  
>I already told ya<br>Trust and respect is what we do this for  
>I never intended to be next<br>But you didn't need to take him to bed that's all  
>And I never saw him as a threat<br>Until you disappeared with him to have sex of course  
>It's not like we were both on tour<br>We were staying on the same fucking hotel floor  
>And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment<br>But it was never just fun and I thought you were different  
>This is not the way you realize what you wanted<br>It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest  
>All this time God knows I'm singing<br>Ah lahmlahlah

Don't fuck with my love  
>That heart is so cold<br>All over my home  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah lahmlahlah  
>Don't fuck with my love<br>I told her she knows  
>Take aim and reload<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah lahmlahlah<p>

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing except Artemis who had her phone out with the camera recording everything. He quickly sat down and sat down to face robin "okay dude, truth or dare?" he pauses to think about it "dare" then his mask lenses got wide remembering who was coming up with the dare. Kid flash smiles "I dare you to rate every girl in this room on a scale of 1 to 10" robin smirks easy " Megan 5, Artemis 6, Zantana 5, and May 10" he shrugs " oh and May we might have to leave to go on a mission unless you have some fighting moves of your own." "Let's find out" I smirk and robin leads us to the sparring circle. Wally says "since there is an equal number of boys and girls, we could do girls against girls and boys against boys" I snort "yeah right. We will do it fair and square we will draw names out of a hat" I said writing all the girls names on a slip of paper and I shove the hat at the boys "choose" robin pulls Artemis's name, Conner pulled Zantana's name, Kaldur pulled Megan's name, and Wally pulled my name. "Let's do this Wally" I said, "okay I will go easy on you since you're new at this" he says smiling. He throws a punch at me and I quickly dodge, grab his wrist and flip him onto his back and whip my long black hair over my shoulder and walk away and lean on the control board, smirking. The girls beat the boys 3 to1, we all high five and walk out of the room and the guys rush after us in awe. "I need a name" I say suddenly" "how about… angel?" I ask "but how would that fit your skills?"Artemis asks I looks at my feet and sighs "I haven't been completely honest with you" I take off my jacket and a pair of feathery wings grew from my back and robin's domino mask fell off his face and his ice blue pierced mine. I walk up to him and look at him with a look of worry on my face "I hope that this doesn't change what we have" I ask, he replies " I always knew" and I kiss him, not a peck, but a sweet, slow kiss. He holds me in his arms and I sigh, we just stand there looking into each other's eyes until Wally starts wolf-whistling and Artemis and Zantana elbow him in the ribs. "Don't leave me" I whisper in his ear "never would ever" and I gently kiss him on his cheek and Wally shout "how about I get some of that lip action" Artemis walks up to him and pecks his cheek and walks away, I start to walk towards the door but I feel Richard's hand on my shoulder and I turn around "where are you going?" he asks " I don't know" I reply "but I will be back" "but you can stay here" he says and he shows me a room. "Thank you" I hug him gingerly "I will see you in the morning". As soon as he leaves I open the window and fly out.


End file.
